Since plastic lenses are light, not easily cracked and can be dyed in comparison to inorganic lenses, plastic lenses have been rapidly distributed as optical elements such as eyeglass lenses and camera lenses. Hitherto, a variety of resins for lenses have been developed and used, and, among those resins, a typical example is a thiourethane resin obtained using a polymerizable composition including an isocyanate compound and a thiol compound (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4).
In recent years, there has been a demand for fashionability of eyeglass lenses, and there has been an increasing demand for dyed lenses. When the dyeing properties of resins are excellent, since the dyeing temperature can be lowered, load on resins can be reduced, and the resins can be dyed within a short period of time, which leads to an improvement of productivity.